just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Origami Tobiichi
Origami Tobiichi is a character that will be featured in the fanfic, Date A Live: Inverse Overload, written by Vince. Origami is one of the female main protagonists in the Date A Live series. She is a highly intelligent classmate of Shido who is athletic, "beautiful", and the most famous person in Shido's school. Later on, during the events of Volume 10 "Tobiichi Angel", Origami becomes a Spirit. She is later saved and sealed by Shido during Volume 11 "Tobiichi Devil". Personality 'Old Timeline:' Origami is a person that rarely openly talks with other people unless needed with only a few exceptions such as Shido Itsuka and Tohka Yatogami. She isn't a shy person, but more of an unsocial type of person. She can be a bit reckless or aggressive if she has a goal or purpose to fulfill, she's also willing to do something someone else wouldn't to accomplish such goals as shown when she did everything Shido asked of her when he was trying to get her to not like him which shocked everyone around her. Due to a Spirit killing her parents 5 years ago, Origami has harbored an intense hatred and hostility towards all spirits, as whenever she sees a spirit, she loses all of her common sense and tries to kill it any way she could possibly can. This hatred is shown to be strong enough that she was willing to kill Kotori despite the fact she knew she was Shido's sister, and only stopped because he pleaded for her to not kill Kotori, and told her about Phantom's existence. As the series progressed, Origami has shown a growing desire to obtain power. This eventually caused her to join DEM, and later, after she was defeated, to accept a Sephira Crystal that turned her into a Spirit. Although disgusted that she became what she had always despised, Origami was somewhat satisfied that she finally gained the power to fight evenly against Spirits. She thus decided that she would become the Spirit that kills the other Spirits, and then would end her own life when her job was done, but the event caused her to be unable to face Shido after she transformed into a Spirit, immediately flee, despite the fact that she was in the middle of using her strongest attack against Tohka. After finding the truth of her parents' death, Origami suffered an emotional breakdown and inversed. In this state, Origami is emotionally dead and completely unresponsive to everything around her. She is compared to a corpse, as Kurumi noted that she had fallen into an unrecoverable state. This Origami continues to exist into the new timeline, as all of her memories are retained. The New Timeline Origami eventually inherits her identity after resolving her emotional issues. 'New Timeline:' Because Shido prevented the deaths of Origami's parents by her Spirit self's hands, Origami never "entrusted" him with her emotions and became an avenger, as such the new timeline's Origami is a more cheerful girl, even questioning at times if it was actually right for the AST to try to kill Spirits. She was shown to be quite a bit more shy and, for lack of a better word, normal than the old Origami when it came to Shido asking her out on a date, where she found herself constantly trying to find the best way to reply to it. She also has no idea about the fact that she has Spirit powers, which were inherited from the old timeline alongside her memories. However, while the old timeline's Origami does continue to exist within her, she is suppressed for the sake of her own sanity, due to the catatonic state of mind that version of her is still stuck in. Old Origami manifests often during her date with Shido through rather perverted and/or stalker-like actions, much to her confusion, embarrassment and even horror. When she senses Mana, her original self's hatred of spirits takes over and she immediately transforms into her inverse form. Later, when the new Origami actually meets the original Origami and fuses with her, it is finally possible for Shido to save her from her unrecoverable state. It's revealed that the old Origami personality never actually loved Shido, but depended upon him, but the new Origami did come to love him on their date. Following this event, Origami regains her memories from the original timeline, cuts her hair short again, but she lets go of her long time grudge against spirits and "reclaims" the emotions she entrusted to Shido five years ago. She also admits that she is now genuinely in love with Shido, and will not surrender to Tohka, as she states that, while she no longer hates Spirits, she, the , is still the 's enemy for this reason. Oddly, realizing her true feelings for Shido rather than just having him as an emotional crutch for her sanity has made Origami even more blatant in her already stalker-like tendencies to gain his affections. This is very likely to be either a result of simply knowing no other way to act around him, or evidence that she is now even more obsessed with gaining his attention than she was before. In Itsuka Disaster, it's mentioned that both timeline's personalities have been reconstructed and mixed together, but her new timeline's personality is the more dominant due to her body being the result of the new timeline. The traits of her old timeline's personality usually tends to manifest when around Shido or when being competitive against Tohka, and her new timeline's personality usually shows in normal and everyday situations or when she panics over her actions towards Shido in private. She's also now very concerned about what Shido might think of her, often worrying if her actions towards him will make him think she's weird. As of the new timeline, she also has debates in her mind represented by an Angel and a Devil that try to decide which action to take. Surprisingly, the Devil is the reasonable one while the Angel tries to make her follow her desires. The Angel is represented by her old timeline's appearance, while the Devil is represented by her new timeline's appearance when she had her long hair. Their debates often lead to Origami losing focus towards reality quite often and are the possible explanation for some of her behavior. Appearance Origami has the appearance of a young, attractive female with blue eyes, and short, silvery-white hair arranged in a bob cut with three hair-clips in the right part of her hair. After becoming a Spirit, the color of her eyes turned from blue, to light blue and white. In the new timeline, Origami is initially shown with much longer hair reaching down to her waist, before cutting it back down to its usual length after having her Spirit powers sealed. She usually wears the Raizen High girl uniform like her female classmates when at school. Origami's height is stated to be 152cm, and her three sizes are B75/W55/H79. In her AST Combat Wiring Suit, Origami's appearance is more fierce. Her hair clips are not worn, instead a pair of sensors are attached to her hair with armor covering her from her shoulders to her hands, as well as a part of her body and legs except for her thighs. Her chest is seen at the top of the transparent suit that reveals her belly. Origami's Astral Dress resembles a wedding dress, reflecting her childhood dream of wanting to be a cute bride. In this form, she wears a golden crown with a white veil attached to it. She has a white bow with a gem attached to her neck. Additionally, there are gold extensions attached to both her hips and forearms. The edges of her skirt fold together like flower petals, while the tips of her skirt are also gold in color. In Date A Live 'Background:' be Added... 'Tohka Dead End:' be Added... 'Yoshino Puppet:' be Added... 'Kurumi Killer:' be Added... 'Itsuka Sister:' be Added... 'Yamai Tempest:' be Added... 'Miku Lily:' be Added... 'Miku Truth:' be Added... 'Natsumi Search:' be Added... 'Natsumi Change:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Angel:' be Added... 'Tobiichi Devil:' be Added... 'Itsuka Disaster:' be Added... 'Nia Creation:' be Added... Powers and Abilities 'Wizard:' 'Equipments & Weapons:' *Combat Wiring Suit DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6---Illustration18.jpg|Origami using her (Volume 6) *Combat Realizer Unit - CR-Unit ** ** * ** ** ** ** * As a Wizard, She was the vanguard and the current "Ace" for the AST. Her skills as a member of the AST were noted to be quite phenomenal, as she was the only one who at first could manage to fight a Spirit close quarters (although she still lost), and she was also the most extreme, hoping to kill Yoshino by first dropping a building on her dome. She managed to utilize the CR-Unit, , which is noted to be very dangerous and difficult to handle, in fact no one else but her has proven to be capable of using it long enough to actually put it to practical use. She was even able to land a hit on the world's most powerful Wizard, Ellen, which Ellen herself considers worthy of praise. Finally, using she was capable of destroying a satellite bomb alone, a task which previously took Shido and multiple Spirits to combined their powers to destroy. Likewise, she was able to pressure 4 sealed Spirits into a corner with this unit and would have succeeded in killing them if Tohka hadn't regained her full powers. Even then, she was capable of fighting against Tohka at full power. However, the enormous stress put on her brain left her vulnerable until she was ultimately defeated. 'Spirit:' Angel: '''Metatron DateALive-LightNovel--Volume10---Illustration3.jpg|Origami facing Tohka DateALive-LightNovel--Volume10---Illustration8.jpg|Origami using 's power '''Weapon: Crown Astral Dress: Ehyeh As a Spirit, Origami's spirit powers are of long range type, attacking her enemies from a distance with lasers of shining light and creating some distance between them when they get too close. With her spirit powers, Origami is able to fight on par with Tohka at full strength, even having somewhat of an advantage against her because Tohka's spirit powers are a close range type, making her a bad match for Origami's long range abilities. Origami has also shown the ability to fly. Her Angel, Metatron, is a set of golden, feather like, pillars that surround her and, when put together, resembles a large crown. The pillars can shoot out lasers of shining light from their tips, each of which have proven strong enough to pierce Tohka's Astral Dress when she does not create a barrier around herself. Tohka has also claimed that even if she does create a barrier around herself the lasers would still be able to pierce through. 'Inverse Form:' Demon King: '''Satan '''Weapon: Spiked Crown Astral Dress: Unnamed After prolonged exposure to negative emotions when she found out that she was the one who killed her parents, Origami transformed into her other form, which, according to Westcott, is the true form of Spirits in the bordering dimension. She obtains , a darker and sinister version of . Much like Tohka, her Astral Dress becomes much darker and more revealing and she gains a veil over her head. Presumably, Origami has the same powers as the ones aforementioned, but with a dark coloration instead. Origami has no control over her body in this form, attacking everything and everyone in sight. However, this could also be because of the shock she suffered when she found out the truth. Gallery 'Light Novel:' DateALive-LightNovel--Volume0---Illustration3.jpg|Origami fighting Tohka DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1---Illustration8.png|Origami battling Tohka in Volume 1 DateALive-LightNovel--Volume1Illustration(2).png|Origami, moments before accidentally shooting Shido DateALive-LightNovel--Volume2(1).png|Origami and Tohka fighting over Shido with their cookies DateALive-LightNovel--EncoreVolume1(1).jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume4Illustration(2).png|Origami being pleaded by Shido to stop attacking Kotori DateALive-LightNovel--EncoreVolume1(2).jpg DateALive-LightNovel--Volume6Illustration(3).jpg|Origami taking pictures of Shiori DateALive-LightNovel--Volume8Illustration(1).jpg|Origami, along Kotori, Miku and Kaguya, being one of the suspects Shido believes to be Natsumi in disguise DateALive-LightNovel--Volume9(2).jpg|Origami after destroying the third satellite with an improved Realizer, with Shido witnessing it DateALive-LightNovel--Volume10Illustration(1).jpg|Origami holding Shido captive, before her showdown with the Spirits DateALive-LightNovel--Volume11(1).jpg|A young Origami being comforted by Shido 5 years ago DateALive-LightNovel--Volume13Illustration(1).jpg|Origami, with Natsumi, Kaguya and Yuzuru, drawing a doujinshi 'Anime:' Date A Live - Tohka vs Origami.gif|Origami vs Tohka Date A Live - Episode 1 - Tohka versus Origami 2.gif|Origami being attacked by Tohka Tohka VS Origami.gif|Origami fighting Tohka 'Video Games:' DateALive-RinneUtopia(1).jpg DateALive-RinneUtopia(4).jpg 'Others:' Trivia Category:Date A Live Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters